


Only Thing, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A companion piece to 'Cold Comfort,' this began as a double drabble, then got pared down to a drabble and three quarters.





	Only Thing, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Only Thing by Skinner Box

Author: Skinner Box  
Title: The Only Thing  
Feedback:   
Status: Complete  
Archive: Please ask first  
Pairing: Spender/Krycek  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: DeadAlive  
Notes: A companion piece to 'Cold Comfort,' this began as a double drabble, then got pared down to a drabble and three quarters. Thank you to Ursula, and to drovar and the fine folk at the Spenderfic List  
Disclaimer: The X-files and these characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox Broadcasting. I play with them out of love and for no profit. 

* * *

The Only Thing  
by Skinner Box

Jeff is sleeping. Fitfully, but that's a good sign. Means he's not comatose, not incubating- if Alex's sources are to be believed. Alex traces the blunt nose with his flesh and blood forefinger, ghosts over straight brows, down a sleep-slack cheek, willing the vaccine to do its work.

Baruch Hashem for Jeffrey's way with people, the thoughtfulness and quiet loyalty that win loyalty in return. Ruth from across the way's wise grey eyes are calm, accepting. She slogged from post to post in the Northwest Territories when Les was a young man, watched him leave for Sarajevo in '93, two years before retirement. She squeezes Alex's arm just above the hard plastic.

'I hate this,' Alex wants to say. 'Take care of him,' he wants to add, as if all the people who love Jeff would do less. 

"Thank you," he tells her instead.

Ruth nods. "Stay safe, Sandor," she says, and he picks up his pack and heads out the door while he can. The only thing harder than coming back is leaving.

The End 

  
Archived: May 18, 2001 


End file.
